Nothing Like Tom or Daisy Buchanan
by 2018pastnpresent
Summary: Ezra decides to make a Horizon movie version of The Great Gatsby. Scott and particularly Juliette are not happy when they are chosen to play the infamous married couple. It brings out Juliette's fear of having a similar fate to Daisy Buchanan. (FYI: No new couples)
1. Insult to Character

Nothing like Tom or Daisy Buchanan

Ch. 1 Insult to Character

I do not own Higher Ground, _The Great Gatsby_ , their characters, or anything affiliated with them.

"How many of you have read _The Great Gatsby_?" Roger asked the class.

Two students raised their hands, while everyone else looked at him blankly.

"Well, then. We've found our next book."

Two weeks later:

"Where's Juliette?" Auggie asked Shelby and Daisy at breakfast.

"She's using all the hot water showering," Shelby said, "Where's Scott?"

"Showering with Juliette," Auggie said nonchalantly. Shelby glared at him. He knew she was shooting daggers with her eyes but refused to look up from his plate. However, he said, "When you stop being insecure about your boyfriend being friends with her, I'll stop making inappropriate comments. They don't even do that much together, but if they so much as acknowledge each other, you think they're planning their wedding."

Daisy smirked at Auggie in agreement but didn't say anything for fear of hurting her friend's feelings.

"Speaking of Scott and Juliette, do they remind anyone else of Tom and Daisy in the book? I mean, when they dated. Not so much now?" Ezra asked as he sat down.

"You mean vain, shallow, and dated out of cliquish obligation? Then, yes," Daisy answered.

"If she hadn't broken up with him after being put on the spot, they'd probably still be miserably dating each other. I'd be stuck dating Auggie," Shelby smirked.

"Poor chica."

"Or me," Ezra added. Shelby shot him a side glance.

"But seriously, it's what they would be like if they hadn't come here and had gotten married." Ezra continued with his thought, "It actual inspired me."

"To do what? Get married?" Daisy asked.

"I want to make a movie based on _The Great Gatsby_. Limited budget and Horizon as our backdrop, but I can make it work. I have the roles picked out: Daisy as Jordan, me as Nick, Shelby as Myrtle, David as George, Auggie will be Jay, Scott is Tom, and Juliette is Daisy. Katherine will be here on college break and could play any extra characters."

"Yeah. I'm Jay!" Auggie whooped at being male lead.

Ezra and Daisy gathered the Cliffhangers into the lodge to discuss the movie.

"I'm Daisy Buchanan!" Juliette squealed, "It's such an honor."

"Yeah, you and Scott reminded us of Daisy and Tom. At least when you dated each other. Not anymore," Ezra said.

Juliette's face fell as she registered why she had been chosen to play Daisy. Scott looked at her. They silently agreed their roles were given as an insult. "You think Juliette and I are vain and shallow?" Scott stated as more of a challenge than a question.

"Maybe it seemed that way when you two dated each other," Daisy said. Shelby and Auggie both stared at the floor.

"Yeah, you two seemed to only like each other's statuses and looks," Ezra added.

Scott stood up from the chair to his full height. "Were you all that threatened by our relationship? Was it really that big of a deal? So Shelby couldn't get her way using her body. So she had to use her personality to get me. And as if Auggie was pinning away for Juliette, and I came in and stole her. Auggie, you were too busy making snide remarks about Shelby to notice Juliette," Scott bellowed.

He spun around short of walking out the door; "He intentionally uses people. Is that what you think I do?" Juliette quickly followed him out the door.

"If they get back together over this, I will hurt you," Shelby told Ezra.

Juliette had gone back to the dorm room to be alone. She wanted to be good enough to play a lead role in a Horizon play or movie. Now, not only was her pride hurt, but once again, her personality was the focal point of negativity. Truth of the matter was she hated the book, especially the character of Daisy Buchanan. The book bothered her since she had first started reading it. Why? Because she too felt she was Daisy, or at least saw a resemblance between herself and the character. She could see Daisy's flaws. They were her flaws, and so, she hated Daisy Buchanan. She worried it was only a matter of time before she was also in a loveless marriage to a rich man.


	2. Late Apologies

Ch. 2

Late Apologies

I do not Higher Ground, _The Great Gatsby_ , or anything related to them.

Juliette was in an empty classroom trying to read when her former Tom walked in looking forlorn. "Please tell me I'm nothing like Tom," Scott pleaded.

"You're nothing like him," she said sincerely. She paused before asking, "Why did you date me?"

Scott scoffed and shuffled nervously; "I knew you were going to eventually ask me that question." His face softened though and he thought for several moments; "Because you were nice and welcoming. You were also sweet and innocent. Plus, you had a nice smile. Why did you date me?"

"You were confident and sure of yourself. And by choosing me, you made me feel like I was worth something. And maybe I am vain in a weird way. You look the way I wanted to- hot, tall, slender, leggy, and blonde with blue eyes," she blushed at her last statement.

"Shelby would beat me if she heard me, but you're beautiful the way you are. You were never second best, Jules. We just didn't mesh well as a couple."

"I know. I also don't and can't understand your problems. You didn't tell me about your issues. Auggie told me about his and it made me feel more wanted than dating you did."

"Is that why you kissed him?"

"Yes. But my pride was hurt when you didn't like me anymore, so it's why I was upset by your relationship with Shelby. I never did formally apologize for kissing Auggie. I am sorry though."

"I wasn't a very good boyfriend, so I can see why you did it. My pride was hurt more than my feelings anyway, which still made me a poor boyfriend."

"I'm glad we finally cleared the air…Can I finish reading though? I don't mean to sound rude."

"No, of course."


	3. Chewing Scenery

Ch. 3

Chewing Scenery

I do not Higher Ground, _The Great Gatsby_ , or anything related to them.

Italics represent the movie.

It took the cliffhangers a day to convince Scott to play Tom and two days for them to convince Juliette. While Scott was now excited, Juliette was still reluctant, but she was going to hide it and act her heart out. It quickly became apparent Daisy and Tom had been perfectly cast. Cliffhanger Daisy especially loved watching Scott and Juliette play their characters, particularly together. "They immerse themselves into their characters and chew scenery," Daisy beamed to Ezra before the second day of filming. Ezra allowed improvisation, and Juliette and Scott played well off each other as if channeling their old, dating frustrations. Ezra decided to change the story some by adding extra scenes of Tom and Daisy in their married life.

 _Juliette as Daisy Buchanan sat in an old silk rob sipping out of a coffee mug in one of the chairs near the fireplace. Her dark hair piled high on her head with a silk scarf used as a headband. Scott's Tom storms in wearing a grey button up shirt and black dress pants. He threw a piece of paper in front of her._

 _"_ _A thousand dollars for a necklace, Daisy!" he yelled._

 _"_ _Oh, Tom, I can explain," Daisy clasped her hands together and peered up at Tom with wide, soft eyes. "I bought them to console myself after I heard some awful rumors about you," she said in perky, childlike voice._

 _Tom narrowed his eyes at her, his jaws still clinched._

 _"_ _Besides, Tom, don't you want me to be beautiful? Isn't that why you married me, after all?" she giggled, taking one of his hands into both of hers._

 _Tom planted a condescending kiss on top of her head; "I suppose the necklace would bring out your eyes. Be sure to wear it to our dinner this week and show it off."_

"I wish they would marry in real life. They could take Auggie and Shelby as lovers, but they could be miserably married to each other. I'd pay to rent a room and watch it unfold."

"You really are messed up, Daisy," Ezra said.


	4. Too Close to Home

Ch. 4

Too Close to Home

I do not Higher Ground, _The Great Gatsby_ , or anything related to them.

Italics represent the movie.

The cliffhangers waited for Katherine to begin filming again. They looked out of place standing in front of the cabin deep in the woods in their gowns and dress shirts. Juliette wore Daisy's blue Morp dress, blue long gloves, and a white silk headband, while Daisy wore a short purple dress from the Morp dress pile. Auggie, Scott, and Ezra wore different color dress shirts.

"Time to come back in and start the scene again," Kat smiled.

 _"_ _Daisy, you have to make a choice! Me or that Gatsby fellow," Tom demanded. He took a step toward Daisy who was standing in between him and Gatsby. "As your husband, don't make a scene like this. You're just being seduced by a criminal," Tom continued, softening his tone. Daisy as Jordan stood in one corner looking concerned. Ezra's Nick looked nervous._

 _"_ _No, no. I've decided…on my own," Daisy said determined but with a slight hesitation._

 _Tom turned angry again; "Oh, have you! Have you now! Going to run away with this…this fellow! Have everyone talk about you? Do you think our friends will welcome you both with open arms? Hmmmm?"_

 _"_ _It's better than being with you! Constantly moving because you get into trouble with various women," Daisy cried out._

 _"_ _You're a delight! With your frivolous spending habits. What draws him to you, anyhow? Only thing memorable about you are your kisses," Tom shouted back._

As if a spell had been broken, Juliette stopped acting and looked hard at Scott. Her face went from worried to stony and determined. "Yeah? Well, you sound like a screech owl, your face looks like stoned puddy, and your hair's the color of pee," she hissed stepping up to Scott. He looked visibly shocked at her boldness. He started to falter but didn't break character. Suddenly, he grabbed Juliette's elbow. "I want a moment to speak to my wife," he said shoving Juliette out of the cabin. Ezra, Daisy, and Auggie all looked at each other, not sure what had just happened. Katherine had kept the camera rolling. Shelby looked at the door, but Auggie motioned for her to stay. David went to laugh in a corner.

Scott guided Juliette down the steps and off to the side of the cabin. "What was that for, Juliette?"

"You said kissing was the only thing worth remembering about me!"

"It was in the script," Scott said more calmly after realizing what had happened.

"You didn't make it up? Because Ezra allows improv?"

"No. Why would I be mean and say that? Speaking of mean though? You hurt my feelings. And I'm trying not to yell in case I end up sounding like a screech owl!"

"You don't understand. I hate Daisy Buchannan," Juliette said as she stormed off deeper into the woods.

Scott followed her. "Because people think you're like her?" he asked. Jules didn't face nor answer him, so Scott eventually left. No one else showed up to talk to her, which was fine because she wanted to be alone. She sat down on a fallen log trying to piece together what exactly was bothering her. Unbeknownst to her, Auggie watched from a distance to make sure she was okay but knew she wanted to be alone.


	5. Tom to the Rescue

Ch. 5

Tom to the Rescue

I do not Higher Ground, _The Great Gatsby_ , or anything related to them.

Note: This isn't going to take a romantic turn or start a new pairing.

Scott saw a campfire at the gazebo. He hoped it was Shelby, so he slid on pants and a jacket. He hadn't been able to spend time with her since free time was spent filming or learning lines. He quietly approached the gazebo from the side. It was Juliette who was sitting in front of the fire. She wore a sweatshirt, her head was lowered with hair covering most of her face, and she was thumbing through _The Great Gatsby_. "She really does hate that book," Scott thought to himself. He watched her suddenly fling the book into the fire. The blue face quickly dissolved into black ashes. Scott wanted to leave, but felt a mix of brotherly protectiveness and curiosity. He always had felt protective of her, even when they dated.

She looked up when he announced his presence by clearing his throat. He saw dry tear stains on her cheeks and realized she, Auggie, and David were the only Cliffhangers he had never seen cry. She surprisingly did not cry in front of others. He sat next to her.

"Jules, I know we aren't close. We don't share our issues with each other. But what's bothering you about this novel?

"You wouldn't understand. You'd think it's nothing. Not compared to you and Shelby's issues."

He leaned his head against hers; "We're from the same fantasy world, so maybe I'll understand something."

"I AM Daisy Buchanan. I supposedly have it all, but I feel like I'm in a cage. No matter how beautiful it is, it's still a cage. When I was twelve, I saw this painting of a little girl with her pet bird. The bird had a string around its leg and was tied to a pretty cage. Horizon may make me seem free, but I'm not. I have a string attached. My mother is waiting for me to stop being 'rebellious.' I can't get out of my own head, especially when people keep adding to it. No matter what I do, someone makes a comment. You know it's true. I say something intelligent, it's viewed as a rare moment. I get mad, I'm a brat. I'm happy, I'm annoying and fake. Auggie's the first person who has shown me respect. He doesn't truly get it either though."

She paused to fight back tears. Scott put a protective arm around her.

She continued, "I'm too weak to fight my mom's demands. I'll most likely be forced into a convenient marriage. I'll be excited at first, have some kids, and then, he'll run around with his secretary while I pretend not to notice. I'll play tennis to distract myself and neglect my kids. Later, I'll overdose on sleeping pills. And it's not me being dramatic. It's a very real possibility. Please, believe me."

Scott pulled her into a tight hug. He let her cry for a while before taking her face in his hands and making her look at him.

"What are you scared of, Juliette? I mean, other than what you told me. What happens if you stand up to your mom and any man who tries to mistreat you? So what if they abandon you? Isn't it better than to be trapped by them? You really must not know freedom if you find so much comfort in pain. You may have a few hard years if you get away from your mom, but you have people to help you. Can it be any worse than now? So, what exactly are you scared of?"

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it," she pondered.

"I sound like Peter," Scott said exasperated.


	6. The Final Product

Ch. 6

The Final Product

I do not Higher Ground, _The Great Gatsby_ , or anything related to them.

Italics represent the movie. I chose select scenes from the novel.

Horizon students gathered in the lodge to watch Ezra's newest production. The lights were dimmed and a hush came over the room as the film started playing.

 _Daisy and Nick sat at the table looking at the steady rain fall outside the cabin window. "Thank you for inviting me to tea. I'm so glad I am finally able to see your new place," Daisy said. "Are you waiting for someone? You seem distracted."_

 _"_ _I hear a car," Nick jumped up and walked out the door._

 _Gatsby ran through the rain, took his fedora off, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is she here?" he asked nervously._

 _"_ _Yes. Inside."_

 _"_ _I can't do it, old chap."_

 _"_ _Why not? She is in there. Right there. Finally."_

 _"_ _The dream will have ended," Gatsby said while walking into the cabin. Daisy was standing by the fireplace. Juliette was wearing one of her own dresses; light pink chiffon with three quarter length lace sleeves. She turned around and looked startled. Her cheeks were flushed from the fire._

 _"_ _It's good to see you again," Daisy said softly to Gatsby._

The audience couldn't tell if Auggie was being Gatsby or himself because he broke into a large, warm smile when he saw her. _"It's good to see you again too," he said in the same tone._

 _"_ _I…I forgot something. I'll be back," Nick rushed out the door._

 **New Scene**

 _Daisy sat on her dorm bed filing her nails. "Awfully nonchalant for someone getting married today," Jordan said in a slight southern drawl, "Anyway, a letter conveniently came for you." Daisy read the letter and then fled into the bathroom. Katherine, who was playing Daisy's mother, ran to the bathroom. Tears streamed down Daisy's face. She yanked a strand of fake pearls from her neck. Plastic beads scattered all over the floor. Jordan started picking them up, while Daisy's mother pulled Daisy up from the floor and pushed her shoulders against the wall._

 _"_ _I'm not going to marry that brute. Not anymore!" Daisy sobbed._

 _"_ _Yes, you will. This is how a woman's life works, even with these so called liberated women. It's a business transaction. This is your job," Katherine's voice was steady but firm._

 _"_ _I'm doing more work than anyone else in this family," Daisy whined._

 _"_ _I already did my job, now it's your turn…Jordan, fix the pearls."_

 **New Scene**

 _Gatsby stood on the edge of the dock, looking out over the lake. He looked defeated. Suddenly, David as George came rushing out of the woods. He paused a few feet from Gatsby, clinched his eyes shut, and raised an arm. Auggie did not turn around but fell face first into the lake._

Auggie leaned in and whispered to Juliette, "It really hurt my face falling like that."

 **Final scene**

 _Nick walked slowly across Horizon's grassy lawn but stopped as Daisy and Tom approached arm in arm together. "Nick! Yoo hoo!" Daisy waved frantically. She left Tom and ran up to Nick._

 _"_ _Oh, Nick. How are you?"_

 _Nick told her about his whereabouts._

 _"_ _It was such a dreadful summer when we last saw each other. I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I didn't want to see anyone," she said._

 _"_ _Is there anything else?" Nick asked but stopped as Tom sauntered over._

 _"_ _Hey, old chap. Like to join us for today's polo match?"_

 _"_ _No. I was about to leave. It was nice to see again, Daisy."_

 _"_ _Daisy, will you go to our seats? I'd like to tell Nick goodbye." Daisy squeezed Nick's hand goodbye and smiled at Tom._

 _Tom began, "About what happened in New York. Sometimes unfortunate things happen. It's a shame about Myrtle. I liked her. She was a little delusional if she thought I'd abandon my Daisy though, but she wanted more out of life. We all do. Anyhow, I had to look out for Daisy. It's always been me and her versus the world. It always will be. You understand, don't you?"_

 _Nick looked at Tom with contempt. He turned around without saying anything and walked off._

The movie ended with Ezra's Nick walking into the woods.

The cliffhangers received a standing ovation. After "celebrating," everyone went back to their dorms. Scott grabbed Jules' arm before she walked out of the lodge.

"You did a great job. I want you to know I consider you like a sister. If you need anything, let me know," he told her.

"Thank you, "she said. She looped an arm through his on the way back to the dorms. "You know, you're nothing like Tom Buchanan," she beamed.

"And your nothing like Daisy," he said.

Auggie waited on the girls' dorm steps for Jules. He smiled when he saw her smiling. In confidence, Scott had told him about some of her worries.


End file.
